Real Emotion
by Psychotic Perfection
Summary: What happenes when the children of two legends meet in the WWE? Characters: Randy Orton, Edge, Stacy Keibler, 2 OCs and many more.


A/N: In this lovely work of fiction, Jeff is (as always) still in the WWE, and Amy and Adam never broke their necks.

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

"Mind if I sit here?" A short girl, with bright red hair, tanned skin, and dark blue eyes said as she approached Razi-Kei at the table in the catering area. Razi-Kei looked at the girl with an almost timid glance, surprised that someone had actually come up to talk to her.

She nodded, muttering a small 'sure'. Kephri sat down across from her at the small table. She had a small plate piled with much more food than it was supposed to hold – but hey, at twenty-four, she was still a growing girl, right?

"You know who my father is, right?" Razi-Kei said, glancing up at Kephri. Piercing green eyes met blue ones from across the table.

"Mmhmm, and?" Kephri said, eating a bite of her food.

"So…what are you doing over here?" Razi-Kei raised an eyebrow.

Kephri shrugged. "I'onno," She said through a mouthful of food. After she swallowed, she brightened back up. "Do you know who my father is?"

Razi-Kei shot her another odd glance. "No…why?"

"Awww, I wish you did! Because I don't." Kephri sighed, her head hanging low.

"You are a strange, strange little person…" Razi-Kei trailed off, but not without a small smirk on her face.

"You want some mustard?" Kephri held up a mustard package.

"Are you related to Eugene?" Razi-Kei asked. Kephri shook her head indignantly.

"No, but I am half Egyptian!"

"That must explain it, then…too much desert sun…" Razi-Kei's voice trailed off as she watched Randy Orton enter the area through a set of double doors. He was alone, dressed in a pair of slacks and a button-up shirt. She found that she couldn't tear her eyes away from the Greek god-like figure. Slowly he filled his own plate up with an assortment of healthy foods – Razi-Kei almost felt a blush coming on as she looked down at her éclair and espresso – and sat down at a lone table. Razi-Kei stared at the young Orton for a good long while before Kephri finally realized that she wasn't listening to her.

"Heeeey!" Kephri said with a large grin. "You have a crush on Randykins!"

Razi-Kei eyed her intently. "You hush. How would you know?"

"Cause I'm a woman – I knoooow!" Kephri giggled.

"It's funny…you're older than me, and yet your mindset is so very, very young…" Razi-Kei rolled her eyes.

"But you do! You have a crush on Randy!" Kephri whispered.

"Like you even have a boyfriend."

"I do, silly! Adam! Well, Edge, ya know! The really tall vampiric one? He's man-pretty." Kephri giggled.

"Yes, I know who Adam is," Razi-Kei snapped as her gaze traveled back over to Randy.

"Hee hee! He's my little Adders!" Kephri giggled.

"I don't know how he puts up with you," Razi-Kei said.

Kephri shrugged. "Opposites attract?" She had a slightly confused look on her face.

Razi-Kei continued to stare at Randy, until his gaze drifted up and met hers. He smiled softly, and she quickly turned around, her cheeks rosy.

"So you _do_ like the Randy!" Kephri whispered.

"Yeah, he's hot, so what? Shut up, jeez." Razi-Kei snapped.

Kephri looked at her, surprise evident on her face. Before she could open her mouth to speak, though, Razi-Kei was talking once more.

"You know the type he always dates, and I'm not included in that spectrum." Razi-Kei said softly. Kephri's eyes widened.

"Don't you know? Randy doesn't seriously date anyone," Her voice lowered to a barely audible whisper. "He's scared of commitment."

"That's…um…nice. I gotta go get ready. Nice chatting with ya, Batty." Razi-Kei absentmindedly waved a hand as she got up, threw her éclair napkin away, and left, espresso still clutched in her hand.

She didn't even notice Randy's eyes follow her out of the room.

* * *

Razi-Kei sighed as a knock at the door interrupted her. She was almost done with her makeup, but, being the nice person she is, decided to go answer it anyways. Her eyes widened when she saw Randy standing at the other end of the door. He smiled a cute half-smile.

"Uh…is…uh…Stacy in here?" He stuttered, not being able to tear his eyes away from the new Diva.

"Yeah. Right there." She indicated to Stacy with her thumb before walking back over to her claimed locker. From there, she grabbed her makeup bag, hair brush, wrestling boots, and walked into the adjoining bathroom, w here she closed and locked the door behind her. She quickly finished her makeup and styled her purple-red hair. She finished her outfit – new ring attire consisting of a velvety hot-pink bikini-like top, black hot pants with a three-row pyramid studded belt lacing the belt loops, and velvet-lace hot pink fingerless gloves that stretched up to her mid-forearm – with knee-high black leather boots. They laced up the front in a criss-crossing fashion, had large buckles placed evenly going down the length of the boots, black patent leather flames at the heel and toe, and metal inlay on the slightly raised platform part of the boots. She was just about to exit the bathroom when she heard Stacy shrieking indignantly.

"Did you here what they're doing to me tonight, Randy? That new girl…thing…the one that answered the door! She's challenging me to a match for you! I'm going to have to lose! It's so…not…fair! I can't believe they're doing this to me, they know how much I love you!" Stacy ranted.

"Um…Stace…it's just on-screen…" Randy trailed off, an eyebrow jutting up father than the other.

"Oh, Randy, don't be silly!" Stacy playfully swatted the muscular man's chest. "You know we're going to be together forever!"

Randy's head dropped low as he sighed, shaking it. "I've created a monster…" He muttered so that Stacy couldn't hear.

Razi-Kei decided that that was a perfect moment to enter. She opened the door and walked out, eyeing Stacy.

"What's this about me challenging you to a match tonight? I haven't heard anything about it." She demanded.

"Oh, yes you have, you little tramp! You probably requested it! I know how all of…your type get into this company! Pay off your little favor to Vince yet?" Stacy's face turned a violent shade of red.

"Honey, I thought that was _your_ job. After all, we all know you can't really wrestle. You just strut your shit in the smallest outfit you can find…" She stopped as Stacy drew her hand back. She flinched slightly, preparing for the resulting slap…but it never happened. She opened her eyes to see Randy holding Stacy's wrist.

"Don't think so," He said to Stacy, shaking his head.

"Ugh, you little bitch!" Stacy yelled shrilly before walking out.

"Um…okay…that was interesting…so, now can you tell me what's going on?" Razi-Kei asked.

"Well…what I caught from that hysteric fit Stacy just had, you're coming into the company as my girlfriend, and Stacy's been trying to win my affection. You're not happy about that, and challenge Stacy to a match: winner gets me. And you, my dear, win." He smiled a thousand watt smile that put Razi-Kei on the edge of melting.

"Uh…well…okay…sounds good to me…You know why they're doing this, right? Hall of Famer's kids as a couple…it'll draw tons of the older crowd back, or so they think."

"Yeah…I guess they kinda figured…Or they thought we knew each other really well already or something." Randy replied.

"So, wanna go find out what we're actually supposed to do today, since neither of us know the full story?" She asked after a moment of tense silence.

"Sure." Randy said, before the two walked out of the room.

* * *

"Awww, did you see them! They'd be so cute!" Kephri squealed, as Adam took her hand in his much larger one.

"Oh God…matchmaking again, Re?" He said, using his nickname for her. He grinned at the tiny girl – he was an entire foot and an inch taller than her.

"Adaaaam…Well, yeah…but I have to!" She protested cutely.

"You have to?" He said, grinning.

"Yes! They're meant to be together! They'd make cute babies!" Kephri squeaked.

Adam just laughed before kissing her forehead. "You really are an individual."

"An Egyptian one!"

"So, what's the plan of attack?" Adam asked as the two went into their dressing room.

"It's already started! I had a little chat with Vince earlier…You know who she is, right? Roddy Piper's daughter! And we all know who Randykins' daddy is. Legend's daughter with Legend's son? Perfect! Stacy and Razi-Kei have a match tonight, and Razi-Kei is gonna win…the winner gets the on-screen affection of the Randykins!

"Is there anymore to this lovely plan of attack, or are you going to leave it all to them? Cause if not I know you're going to get me involved…"

"Ummm…well…when they're a tag-team we're gonna feud against them!" Kehpri giggled.

"What does that have to do with their relationship?" Adam asked.

"I dunno. It'll be fun to feud against them though!"

"And…the plan of attack?" Adam repeated.

"I'll figure it out eventually." She shrugged.

"Right…" Adam said.

The door opened, and a stagehand peeked in.

"Adam, Kephri, match time." He said, motioning for the two to get into gorilla. He would, of course, be going in to wrestle the match, and Kephri would do a run-in near the end of it. Adam was dressed in his usual Edge attire – very dark purple tights, his black boots, and his black 'Edge' trench coat. Kephri was in black leather pants with stars cut out down the legs, black boots with two inch lifts, and a blue and black halter corset top, cut to cover part of her stomach in a v-shape. Her bright red hair was left down, parted with a zig-zag part, and she had on heavy eye makeup, but the rest was fairly light.

The match went on for a good twenty minutes before Kephri got her cue.

"Oh my God! It's Fantasy!" JR yelled. "Can't Edge win a match without interference!" She ran out of gorilla and to the ring. Edge glanced at her, and she nodded, indicating to him. He fell down, acting as if Randy knocked him out. The ref immediately dropped to his knees, checking on the Superstar. Fantasy rushed to where Lillian Garcia was sitting and harshly told her to get up. She grabbed the metal folding chair the blonde was sitting on and slid it into the ring, before also getting in herself. Randy had been speaking to Stacy the entire time. She was pointing behind him, and by the time that he turned around, he saw a flash of silver as the chair smashed into his head. She grinned, laughing evilly. She slid out of the ring and walked over to the guardrail, which she leaned against as Edge slowly got up. Just as he was about to go for a pin on Randy, that dratted Razi-Kei ran out in all of her triumph.

"Whoa, King, it's our newest Diva, Nixie!" JR said as she ran down to ringside. Fantasy's eyes widened as Nixie climbed onto the turnbuckle and executed a perfect Hurricanrana onto Edge. Fantasy ran to the side of the ring that Edge was partially laying out of, grabbed his arm, and got him out of the ring. The two walked back up the ramp, yelling back at Nixie as she threatened them. Nixie then ran over to Randy and kneeled beside him as the bell rang. Stacy glared at her, and Nixie just grinned, requesting a microphone.

"Stacy, Stacy, Stacy…you say you want to be with Randy…but you can't even help him when his head's about to be smashed in by a chair? Randy doesn't need a girl like that, Stacy…Randy needs a real woman…Randy needs me. That's why I'm challenging you to a match tonight: Winner takes Randy." She finished, before throwing the mic down. The crowed erupted in a wave of cheers.

* * *


End file.
